Sempre Amigos
by alprado
Summary: Um crime que abala Grissom e uma criança que pode mudar o rumo da sua vida, baseado em um filme Freak the might
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Sempre amigos-Presente amigo secreto ( Andréia Martins )**

Autoria: Alprado

Sinopse: esta história acontece antes de Grissom e Sara estarem juntos, algo que realmente abala o Grissom.

Disclaimer: os personagens CSI não me pertencem.

Capítulo I 

Os policiais foram os primeiros a chegarem, os corpos foram encontrados mutilados, partes do homem estavam na sala e na cozinha. Partes da mulher estavam na sala e no quarto. Procuraram pelos agressores, não encontraram ninguém, então liberaram a casa para os CSIs.

Grissom foi o primeiro a entrar, notou que o rastro de sangue na sala vinha do quarto. _Onde deve ter sido a cena principal_. Resolveu começar com o quarto. Estava com a luz acessa, havia uma cama de casal do tipo box, sangue na cama e no chão. Dois criados-mudos com um abajur em cada um, em um deles um telefone onde se percebia que o arrancaram da parede.

Grissom notou uma porta que dava para o banheiro, o guarda-roupas era embutido. As cortinas estavam puxadas, havia alguns respingos de sangue nelas. Uma pequena biblioteca, com verdadeiras obras-primas, fotos de uma família: pai, mãe e filho. _Onde estava o filho?_ Sentiu um tremor no corpo, lembrou-se de outro caso.

Entrou tomando cuidado para não apagar vestígios. Passou a mão sobre alguns dos livros e um deles acionou uma porta escondida. Grissom ficou de boca aberta, quando o mecanismo parou, viu um quarto completo. Com uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo com um abajur de urso, em uma parede do quarto havia um menino, sentado no chão, balançado o corpo para frente e para trás. Seus olhos pareciam fitar o infinito.

Grissom aproximou-se devagar e parou na frente dele. Seus olhos se encontraram, o menino abraçou-o com uma força que parecia sufocar. Não falou nada, simplesmente pegou-o e tirou-o do quarto, virando-o para que não visse o sangue e o levou para fora.

"Brass, ajude aqui".

Brass olhou e viu-o com uma criança no braço. Chegou perto e tentou pegar o menino. Foi impossível, ele não queria soltar do Griss.

"Acho que ele não vai te largar".

Catherine e Warrick estavam se aproximando. Grissom fez sinal para eles.

"Olá. Preciso que vocês processem o local. Eu vou levar o menino para o hospital".

"Quem é ele?", perguntou Warrick.

"Eu acho que é o único sobrevivente".

Eles olharam para o menino com pena, notaram que o olhar de Grissom estava triste do que já estavam acostumados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II **

Catherine e Warrick começaram a processar a sala onde partes dos corpos estavam. Basicamente, as partes dos membros inferiores. Eles estavam em forma de x, era bizarro olhar aquilo. Depois chegaram Sara e Nick, eles foram chamados para atenderem este caso também.

Sara foi para o quarto e Nick para a cozinha. Cada um deles soube do menino e que Grissom estava com ele. Todos ficaram preocupados, pois sabiam o quanto casos assim afetavam ao Griss.

No quarto depois de coletar as amostras de sangue, fotografá-lo, notou que a janela tinha uma persiana, estava fechada. Ela se aproximou e viu uma digital com sangue. Deu um sorriso de lado e a coletou. Examinou a parte do corpo que se encontrava no quarto, eram os membros superiores. Estava com uma blusa semi-aberta, um corte profundo na garganta, os olhos ainda estavam abertos. Eles pareciam conter o horror do que ela sentiu. O corpo havia sido serrado ao meio, Sara tirou varias fotos e amostras do corte. _A arma deve ser elétrica, por que era um corte só._

Não achou nada mais, então foi para o local onde Grissom achou o menino. Fotografou tudo, depois notou que havia uma cadeira especial em um dos cantos do quarto. _Provavelmente o Grissom não viu isto, vou avisá-lo quando sair daqui._ Procurou por documentos, mas não encontrou nada ali, apenas fotos da família. Saiu do quarto e voltou para sala, avisou ao super David que podia levar a parte de cima da mulher.

Na sala Catherine ficou com as 'partes' da mulher, Warrick notou que os pés do homem estavam sem sapato. Estranhou o fato, depois de fotografar, coletou uma amostra do que havia na meia. Eles trabalharam em silencio. Catherine coletou evidencias para verificar se houve estupro ou não, ela também estava sem sapato, com machucados nos calcanhares. _Como se houvesse sido puxada por eles_. Então liberaram essas partes para super David levar.

Nick estava na cozinha, o corpo do homem estava na mesa. Havia dois cortes grandes, um na garganta e outro atravessando o peito da garganta até o umbigo, claro, o corte que dividiu o corpo. Sem saber da conclusão de Sara, ele também chegou a conclusão que o corte foi com um instrumento elétrico. Suspirou, lembrou de quando estava enclausurado naquela cova. O sofrimento deste homem foi bem maior. Coletou e fotografou, saiu e encontrou com os outros na sala. Ele foi o último a liberar a parte do corpo para que levassem para o necrotério.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Grissom chegou ao hospital em um carro de polícia, não pode dirigir o menino não falava nada e não largava dele. Desceu do carro e foi para a emergência. Uma médica o esperava na porta, ela conhecia o menino e sabia do seu problema.

"Eu não sei o que fazer doutora, ele não quer me largar"

"Meu nome é Andrea. Eu conheço o Tom desde que ele nasceu", falou calmamente.

O menino reconheceu a voz, então largou do Grissom e foi para os braços da doutora.

"Que bom. O que ele tem?"

Ela lhe fez um sinal de silêncio com a mão e outro para que ele a seguisse.

"Venha. Vou levá-lo ao quarto de brincar, depois conversamos".

Grissom não podia deixá-lo sozinho, aquele menino tinha pedido sua ajuda de uma forma tão forte que ele não podia negá-la. Seguiu a doutora até uma área onde havia várias crianças, algumas enfermeiras e outras doutoras, ela deixou o menino ali e levou Grissom até uma área onde podia ver as crianças brincando sem serem vistos.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Gilbert Grissom, sou CSI".

"Senhor Grissom, Tom é autista, ele tem dez anos e parece ter seis. Acontece que ele tem uma doença degenerativa que impede que seu esqueleto cresça".

"Quer dizer que ele sempre vai ter este tamanho?"

"Não. Os órgãos internos crescerão, mas o esqueleto não. Ele não tem mais que alguns meses de vida".

Grissom sentiu seu coração doer, os pais dele o mantinham em um quarto fechado do mundo._Por que? Agora estavam mortos, para onde ele iria?. _Pensou sobre o que podia fazer, mas antes precisava saber o que havia por trás daquilo tudo.

"Doutora, eu estive na casa dos pais dele. Ele estava em um quarto escondido, a senhora sabe por quê?"

"Eles não eram os pais verdadeiros dele, eles morreram em um desastre de carro. Eram tios e apenas cuidavam dele, ou melhor, do dinheiro que ele tinha".

Grissom entendeu que eles apenas o mantinham confortável e provavelmente ele nunca teve um carinho. Isto explicaria o modo como ele se agarrou ao Grissom, como se ele pudesse fazer algo. Nesta hora o celular dele tocou, ele olhou e viu no visor que era Sara.

"Com licença". Afastou-se um pouco, mas continuou olhando para as crianças. "Grissom".

"Olá, só para você saber. Havia uma cadeira de rodas especial em um canto do quarto".

"Obrigado. Preciso desligar". Ele notou que o menino continuou sentado onde a doutora o tinha colocado. Não tentava se aproximar de nenhuma das crianças, apenas balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

Sara estranhou a resposta. Talvez ele estivesse conversando com alguém ou com o próprio menino._ Depois eu pergunto para alguém_. Foi para o carro onde Nick a aguardava, Catherine e Warrick estavam no carro da frente, voltaram para o laboratório sem nenhuma notícia do Grissom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Grissom realmente estava preocupado com o menino. Resolveu conversar com a doutora e descobrir mais sobre o que ia acontecer.

"Doutora, o que vai acontecer agora?"

"Provavelmente o Estado vai indicar alguém para a guarda dele até...".

Ela olhou para o menino, ele era frágil e no último mês estivera quase toda semana no hospital. Sempre com algum problema, os tios não tinham paciência com ele. Talvez por isso o menino também os evitasse.

"Doutora, eu poderia ficar com ele?"

A médica olhou para o homem a sua frente, _provavelmente solteiro e só se dedica ao trabalho_. Pensou em como o menino estava abraçado com ele, sabia que houve uma ligação e isto para um autista era mais importante que rótulos.

´Talvez, mas teria que abrir mão de muitas coisas e não há tratamento para salvá-lo. O senhor estaria disposto a isto?"

Grissom olhou para ela, não era a primeira vez que seu coração pedia uma ligação com o mundo dos vivos.

"Sabe. Quando ele me abraçou, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido: ajude-me. Eu não posso negar um pedido destes".

"Certo. Eu vou indicar o seu nome. Mas não lhe dou garantias".

"Obrigado. Aqui tem meu telefone de casa, do trabalho e o celular. Qualquer coisa me ligue".

"Pode deixar".

Antes de sair, ele entrou no quarto das crianças e foi até o menino. Novamente parou na frente dele, seus olhos se encontraram e o menino sorriu para ele.

"Tom, eu vou ter que sair. Mas eu volto e vou tentar lhe ajudar, ok".

O menino fez um sim com a cabeça então ele abriu os braços, Grissom fez se de forte para não chorar, abraçou o menino e o beijou na testa. A médica olhou a cena e decidiu realmente ajudar juntar aqueles dois.

Grissom saiu do hospital e pegou um táxi até o laboratório. Pensando sobre tudo que lhe acontecera desde que voltara de São Francisco, daquele seminário até o dia de hoje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Catherine e Warrick foram os primeiros a chegarem, diretos para o laboratório de análises. As digitais foram para Mandy, sangue para o Henry e as amostras de sêmen para Wendy, enquanto Warrick foi analisar as fotos Catherine foi falar com Brass.

Sara e Nick chegaram logo depois, eles tiveram um pequeno problema com um pneu furado. Sara teve que ajudar o Nick a trocá-lo, se não eles se atrasariam ainda mais. Nick levou as evidências e Sara, resolveu fazer o mesmo que Catherine, procurar o Brass.

Ambas pararam ao mesmo tempo na frente da porta, o capitão Brass estava ao telefone, sério. Quando o desligou, olhou para as duas tentando entrarem na sala.

"Calma, meninas. Eu sou um só". Falou brincando.

"Eu cheguei primeiro", falou Catherine.

"Tudo bem, mas eu espero aqui". Retrucou Sara que estava de cara mais fechada que o comum.

"Certo. Primeiro, onde está o Grissom? Segundo, eu não achei documento nenhum da criança?"

"Esta eu posso responder, os documentos estavam em um quarto escondido no quarto de casal. Parece que o menino era sobrinho deles e eles tinham a guarda dele", falou Sara.

"Ótimo, uma pergunta respondida. Quanto à outra, o Grissom foi para o hospital com o menino, acabou de me ligar dizendo que estava a caminho. Satisfeita?".

"Estou".

"Agora é minha vez. Achei vários bilhetes de cobrança do casal, não terminei de somar, mas é uma quantia bem alta. Acho que devemos vigiar os cobradores de aluguel, alguém pode não ter gostado de não receber".

"Pode deixar, agora se me dão licença", falou Brass, indicando que elas deveriam sair.

Elas foram para a sala de evidências onde se encontrava Greg e Nick. Eles conversavam sobre o caso, em meio aos papéis encontrados pela Sara no quarto do casal. Warrick terminou de imprimir as fotos e levava-as para a mesma sala. Todos reunidos, o crime ocorrido, seja qual fosse o motivo, era hediondo.

Warrick espalhou as fotos de todos, começou a sugerir.

"Bom, a quantidade de sangue encontrada no quarto indica que, pelo menos, um dos corpos foi serrado lá. O outro provavelmente foi na cozinha".

"Também acho, o que fica estranho é o porquê de deixarem as 'pernas' na sala?", perguntou Greg.

"Isto pode ser uma espécie de marca, de um assassino de aluguel. Vou procurar no banco de dados da polícia se houve um crime desta forma nos últimos 15 anos". Sara falou e foi para a sala de computadores.

"Bom, eu e o Greg terminamos de somar as dívidas dos talões. Chegou a cinqüenta milhões. Mesmo que eles vendessem a casa, que não podiam, eles não conseguiriam tanto dinheiro".

"Peraí, por que eles não podiam vender a casa?", perguntou Catherine.

"Por que a casa pertence ao menino e só pode ser vendida após a sua morte e o dinheiro iria para uma instituição. Isto é que diz os papeis que foram encontrados no quarto do casal".

"Então eles não eram pais deles. Eram guardiões, talvez os bandidos não soubessem disso", Warrick imaginou por que o menino também não foi morto.

"Mas o menino está vivo. E estava na casa na mesma hora, como os bandidos não encontraram ele?", indagou Sara.

"Ele estava escondido". Catherine pensou na sua filha e sabia que preferia morrer ao invés dela. "E os pais ou não, ficaram de boca fechada mesmo sob tortura".

"Bom, temos várias digitais. Vamos precisar da lista de empregados. A menos que tenha havido outro crime como este, duvido que consigamos algum suspeito". Nick suspirou, era horrível sentir-se tão impotente, talvez nunca viessem a pegar o ou os bandidos.

**No necrotério**

O doutor Robbins e David estavam com as partes dos corpos, tentando descobrir qual foi a causa principal da morte. Eles começaram com o homem, o sinal do corte que dividiu o corpo era mais antigo que o da garganta.

"Meu Deus, significa que eles o serraram ainda vivo. E pela temperatura do rim, ele morreu primeiro que a mulher. Entre sete e oito horas da noite".

"Quanta maldade. Parece que queriam tirar alguma informação ou se vingarem mesmo".

"É David, tem muita maldade no mundo".

Eles continuaram trabalhando no homem, os pulmões indicaram que ele era fumante inveterado e estava com câncer. As pernas dele continham vários riscos, anteriores ao corte, indicando que ele fora torturado antes. Doutor Robbins escreveu seu relatório e o colocou sobre a mesa.

Foram trabalhar na mulher, a hora da morte ocorreu entre oito e nove horas. Pelo menos, ela tivera a garganta cortada antes, morrera antes de ser serrada. Os órgãos internos não revelaram nenhuma substancia estranha, mesmo assim o conteúdo do estomago foi levado para a análise.

David estava costurando as pernas do homem, enquanto o doutor terminava sua análise com a mulher. Depois costuraria também as pernas dela, não era necessário, mas eles não queriam entregar os corpos em dois pedaços.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI **

O táxi estacionou na frente do laboratório, Grissom o pagou e foi para a lanchonete. Precisava tomar um café e ficar um pouco só, teria muitas perguntas a responder quando entrasse no trabalho. Ele não queria enfrentar os olhares que com certeza seriam direcionados para ele.

Grissom lembrou quando seu pai morreu, da dor da sua mãe e da sua própria. De não ter com quem conversar, de dividir sua dor. Imaginou como o menino estava se sentindo e sabia que não podia abandoná-lo.

Depois de tomar um café, pagou e andou devagar para o laboratório. Pegou algumas correspondências que estavam na sua sala e foi para a sala de evidencias. Todos estavam ao redor da mesa, menos Sara que estava na sala de computadores.

"Olá pessoal"

Eles olharam para ele e souberam que ele tinha uma notícia para dar.

"Eu estou me afastando do caso, tenho interesse em ajudar o menino e não posso me envolver mais".

Sara que acabara de entrar, não acreditou no que ouviu._ Grissom interressado em ajudar uma criança?_ Aliás, todos estavam de boca aberta, nunca imaginaram ouvir algo assim dele.

"Aqui estão às evidências que eu coletei e as fotos que tirei. Apenas o que eu posso dizer é que o menino é autista e me aceitou no seu mundo".

Entregou para Catherine dois envelopes com as evidências, olhou para todos e virou-se para sair. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sara, ele quis falar algo para ele, pelo menos, era o que parecia seu olhar. Mas apenas abaixou a cabeça e saiu.

Sara sentiu que ele estava abrindo a guarda, deu um sorriso de lado e olhou-o saindo. _Eu ainda conquisto você_. Voltou-se para os outros, trazia na mão alguns papéis.

"Encontrei um crime parecido com este, ocorreu em Reno há dez anos atrás, eles encontraram várias digitais. Podemos comparar com as nossas e quem sabe, desta vez a pessoa ou as pessoas estejam no sistema".

Eles se animaram ainda mais, havia uma chance grande de desta vez pegar o suspeito ou os suspeitos. Ninguém falou nada sobre o comportamento do Grissom, cada um manteve para si as suas suspeitas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII **

Grissom saiu do laboratório, ao entrar no carro tentou lembrar se havia brinquedos no quarto e não conseguiu. Ligou para o celular da Sara antes de ligar o carro.

**Na sala de evidências**

O celular de Sara tocou. Ela olhou estranha para a pessoa que ligava, mas resolveu sair da sala para atender.

"Oi, o que aconteceu?"

"Desculpe lhe atrapalhar, mas eu não lembro de ter visto brinquedos no quarto do menino. Você lembra disso?"

Sara fechou os olhos e tentou recordar-se do quarto escondido. Havia um armário embutido de um lado, a cama, o criado-mudo com um abajur de urso, a cadeira de rodas, mas não havia nenhum quadrinho, nenhum brinquedo, nada que realmente identificasse o quarto como sendo de uma criança.

"Você não me atrapalha Grissom e não havia nenhum brinquedo, nem dentro dos armários por que eu revistei tudo".

"Obrigado". Ele pensou se devia falar algo a mais neste momento."Sabe, eu penso muito em você, desde de São Francisco".

"Eu também penso em você. Agora eu tenho que voltar para ajudar o pessoal".

"Certo. Até mais". Desligou o celular.

Grissom ligou o carro e foi até uma loja de brinquedos. Queria levar algo especial para o menino quando voltasse para o hospital.

Sara desligou o seu celular, ficou uns minutos pensando na frase que ele disse. _ Como este caso mexeu com ele, agora ele deu um grande passo. Ele falou_. Voltou para a sala de evidencias sorrindo.

´Sara viu passarinho verde?", comentou Greg.

"Greg meta com sua vida, nós temos um grande trabalho aqui". Fechou a cara e concentrou-se no trabalho. Mas o seu pensamento estava na frase dita por ele.

Eles continuaram trabalhando e encontraram quatro suspeitos, dois estavam em Ática e dois ainda estavam soltos. Warrick e Catherine ficaram de verificar os que estavam presos, Nick, Sara, Brass e Sofia dividiram-se em dois grupos. Iriam atrás dos últimos endereços dos outros dois.

Greg ficou para completar os relatórios, ainda por que ele não queria ter que olhar para a cara daqueles bandidos. _Pelo menos não agora_.

**Em uma loja de brinquedos **

Grissom entrou na loja com o olhar perdido. Havia tantas opções, ele nunca tinha visto tantos brinquedos juntos. Andou meio sem rumo pelos corredores quando uma vendedora se aproximou.

"O senhor está interressado em algum brinquedo especial?"

"É para um menino de seis, não dez anos. O fato é que ele parece ter seis anos e eu gostaria de algo especial para esta idade. Além disso é autista".

"Certo. Eu vou lhe mostrar alguns e o senhor escolhe".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Nick e Sofia estacionaram na frente de um bloco de apartamentos, aqueles que tem apenas um quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Havia, pelo menos, treze em cada andar e três andares. O suspeito morava no segundo andar, no apartamento dois. Eles e mais um grupo de policiais subiram.

"Polícia de Las Vegas, abra".

Nenhum sinal, nenhum barulho. Arrombaram a porta, o suspeito se encontrava metade na cama e a outra metade no chão. Ele também havia sido serrado. Nick soltou o ar pela boca, um assassino matara outro. Sofia e Vartann inspecionaram o local para ver se havia outras pessoas, ninguém. Então Nick começou a trabalhar no local enquanto aguardava um legista.

**Quase fora da cidade **

Sara e Brass foram até os limites da cidade, o outro suspeito tinha como endereço uma fazendo. Ao chegarem lá se depararam com uma cena terrível, a casa estava com a porta escancarada, havia dois corpos sobre o sofá. Brass e outro policial entraram enquanto Sara esperava do lado de fora e ligava para pedir um legista para a cena.

A casa foi revistada e nenhum sinal do suspeito só depois disso é que Brass deixou a Sara entrar. Os corpos eram de um casal de idade, estavam sentados no sofá, um ao lado do outro. Cada um tinha um tiro na cabeça, pelo cheiro que emanavam Sara achou que deviam estarem mortos a mais de dois dias.

Foi o doutor Robbins quem atendeu o chamado. Ele entrou na casa e foi até os corpos. Mediu a temperatura do fígado, sua avaliação não foi muito diferente que a de Sara.

" Estão mortos a dois dias e meio", falou, " pela temperatura e pelo cheiro. Ele morreu antes dela".

" Não há sinais de luta, eles simplesmente sentaram e levaram um tiro?"

"Não. Olhe as marcas nos pulsos. Estavam amarrados, provavelmente depois de mortos, o assassino tirou a corda".

"Obrigada, Doc. Agora é comigo".

Enquanto Sara trabalhava no corpo, notou que havia evidências de fios tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés. Pegou-os com cuidado para serem analisados.

**Na prisão **

Catherine e Warrick estavam em Ática, nenhum dos presos havia saído e não sabiam nada sobre estes crimes. Mas um deles deixou escapar algo.

"Havia um cara que se autodenominava serra elétrica, ele adora matar e serrar suas vitimas".

"Você não sabe o nome deste cara?" insinuou Catherine.

"De repente, se eu tiver mais alguns maços de cigarro. Posso tentar me lembrar".

"Quantos?"

"Uns quatro".

Warrick entendeu o que ela pretendia, saiu e foi comprar apenas dois maços. Mesmo sem saber o que ela falaria, sabia com ela agiria.

"Dois agora, e se estiver certa a informação. Trago os outros dois depois".

"Certo. O nome dele é Rodolf Mirkos".

"Obrigada". Catherine agradeceu, Warrick entrou com os dois maços e entregou a ele. Voltaram ao laboratório com a nova informação.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX **

Grissom olhou todos os brinquedos que a vendedora lhe mostrou, escolheu três. Um jogo de memória, um de equilíbrio e um bicho de pelúcia antialérgico, era um cachorro laranja com o focinho amarelo. Pediu que embrulhassem todos separados, queria que ele abrisse cada um, assim saberia se gostou ou não.

Com duas sacolas na mão deixou a loja, estava escuro, olhou no relógio. Marcava duas horas da madrugada, _esta cidade não dorme mesmo _. Estava cansado, foi para casa descansar, assim poderia aproveitar o dia no hospital.

Entrou no carro, colocou os presentes no banco de trás e rumou para seu apartamento. Desta vez sentia que algo estava para mudar, mas não estava com medo. Estava feliz, talvez ansioso demais.

**No hospital **

O menino acordou gritando, eles tiveram que dar-lhe uma injeção para se acalmar. A médica Andrea que cuidava dele foi chamada. Eles lhe contaram que o menino gritou o nome Gil antes de dormir novamente. Ela agradeceu e ficou algum tempo olhando para o menino.

Lembrou-se de quando o vira pela primeira vez, os pais o trouxeram por que ele não estava agindo como uma criança normal, tinha então um ano e meio. Foi identificado o autismo e começaram a tratá-lo, mas depois veio a outra doença e os pais resolveram se mudar para outro estado. Foi então que houve o acidente e ele foi entregue as tios, que nunca o amaram, ela sabia que ele preferia ficar no hospital do que em casa.

Decidiu que iria levar o caso ao representante do hospital, o menino já fez sua escolha. _Queria ficar com o detetive, talvez ele o fizesse feliz no tempo que resta_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

**No laboratório **

Brass, Sara, Sofia, Nick, Warrick e Cath quase chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Sara levou as novas evidências para serem analisadas, Nick foi ver as digitais que tinha tirado, Sofia e Brass ficaram conversando sobre o caso com Warrick enquanto Catherine buscava no banco de dados da polícia informações sobre o tal Rodolf Mirkos.

"Sabe, Brass, esse assassino tem que ser pego. Você precisava ver a cena que encontramos. Metade do cara em um lugar e a outra noutro".

"Eu sei. O pior é que parece ser um assassino de aluguel".

"Não sei. A informação que conseguimos nos leva a um nome que gosta de matar serrando as pessoas. É loucura".

**No hotel **

Rodolf Mirkos hospedou-se com o outro nome. Estava no Hilton, na suite 12. Um hotel bem caro, mas ele podia pagar. Seus últimos trabalhos lhe deram bastante prazer, aquele casal devia muito a agiotas e eles queriam mais que receber o dinheiro, queriam que eles servissem de lição para outros. Claro, que ele adorou, ser pago para fazer o que gosta.

"Imagine se eu tivesse matado também o menino. Pena que eles não disseram como chegar até ele", pensou em voz alta. "Mas ainda pego ele".

Vestiu-se e desceu para jantar. Depois tentaria conseguir alguma informação sobre o caso.

**No hospital **

Grissom foi até o hospital, queria deixar os brinquedos no quarto dele para que os visse quando acordasse. Ele entrou e foi pedir para a enfermeira que estava de plantão.

"Bom dia. Eu gostaria de só deixar os presentes no quarto do menino Tom Smith, por favor?"

A enfermeira olhou para aquele senhor com duas sacolas na mão, _presentes para o menino?_, ela nunca viu os tios trazerem nada para ele.

"Eu ajudo você, venha. Eu te levo até lá, mas se alguém perguntar você descobriu sozinho, ok?"

"Obrigado".

Eles foram para o final do corredor, onde ficavam os quartos dos meninos e meninas que estavam sendo tratados. Ela abriu a porta do segundo quarto e deixou que ele passasse, depois fechou a porta e voltou para o seu posto.

Grissom demorou a se acostumar com a escuridão que estava o quarto, depois de algum tempo notou que o menino estava amarrado. Havia um sofá no canto e um abajur no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ele colocou os presentes sobre o sofá e se aproximou da cama.

Devagar, soltou as amarras. O menino se mexeu e abriu os olhos, fez menção de bater quando viu que era o Grissom. Abraçou-o e sussurrou-lhe: _fica_. Grissom estava tocado, pegou-o com carinho no colo e sentou-o ao seu lado no sofá. Entregou-lhe um a um, os presentes. Viu os olhos do menino brilharem, ele sorriu quando viu os jogos, mas adorou mesmo foi o bicho de pelúcia. Agarrou-o e ficou balançando junto com ele, depois se encostou no Griss e dormiu. Aliás, dormiram abraçados.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**No laboratório **

Eles estavam procurando em todos os canais possíveis o último endereço de Mirkos, mas segundo a imigração ele estava fora do país. Sara encontrou em contato com um agente do FBI e pediu que a foto de Mirkos fosse colocado entre os procurados, ele pediu que o supervisor do turno mandasse um oficio junto com a foto.

"Certo. Vou falar com ele".

Sara desligou e pensou se devia falar com o Grissom. A supervisora do turno era Catherine, elas não eram tão intimas assim e isto era um pedido incomum. Tinha uma certa birra com a Catherine, talvez por ela ser tão independente, deu de ombros e foi até a sala dela.

"Catherine, preciso pedir um favor para você?"

Catherine levantou os olhos e as sobrancelhas, _pensei que isso fosse impossível_.

"Entre, qual o favor?"

Sara entrou e sentou-se na cadeira na frente da mesa de Cath. A mesa estava bem organizada, havia apenas dois relatórios e um deles era do assassino da serra elétrica.

"É sobre Mirkos. Eu falei com um conhecido do FBI. Eles podem colocá-lo na lista dos procurados mas precisam de uma foto e um ofício do departamento. Este seria o favor".

"Você não está sendo precipitada demais?"

"Olha, eu sei que já tivemos problemas. Mas agora é diferente. Ele está no país com outro nome, se alertarmos as autoridades certas ele pode ser localizado".

Catherine pensou que talvez Sara estivesse certa, eles podiam pedir ajuda ao FBI. Era mais que necessário, eles não tinham nada e sabiam que este homem era o suspeito.

"Certo. Eu vou fazer o ofício e mandamos para ele assim que eu terminar".

"Obrigada".

Levantou-se, mas antes de sair, virou-se e falou: "Obrigada mesmo, eu sei que não concordamos em muitas coisas, mas respeito seu trabalho".

Saiu deixando Catherine atônita. _Talvez alguém esteja mexendo com ela_.

**No hospital**

Grissom acordou com os raios de sol batendo no seu rosto, viu que o menino estava agarrado ao bichinho de pelúcia e não estava tão agarrado a ele. Devagar, levantou-se com ele e o colocou na cama. Foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, enquanto isso a médica Andrea entrou no quarto.

" O que o senhor faz aqui?"

Grissom ficou sem jeito, não queria trazer complicações para ninguém.

"Eu comprei uns presentes para ele e vim trazer".

Ela olhou na cama e viu o menino desamarrado dormindo com um cachorro de pelúcia. Estava irritada, mas entendeu o que ele fez. Em seu intimo ela estava feliz por que Grissom realmente parecia se preocupar com o menino.

"Tudo bem, mas agora saia. Se não pode trazer complicações para nós".

"Certo. Posso esperar, pelo menos, ele acordar para eu me despedir?"

"Tudo bem. Sente no sofá. Eu vou examinar o menino".


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**No hospital**

Tom acordou enquanto a médica examinava-o, ele olhou para ver se enxergava o Griss. Quando o viu, sorriu. Grissom acenou para ele. A médica concluiu que ele estava bem, com isso, ele não poderia ficar no hospital.

"Despeça-se dele e vamos lá fora conversar".

Grissom foi para perto de Tom e sentou-se ao lado dele. Passou a mão sobre a cabeça do menino, eles se olharam, Grissom falou no ouvido dele.

"Eu vou lutar para ficar com você. Não se preocupe".

O menino sorriu, deitou-se e voltou a dormir. Grissom o cobriu e saiu, a médica Andrea o esperava.

"Senhor Grissom, o senhor falou sério sobre adotar o menino?"

"Sim. Nunca falei tão sério".

"Eu vou autorizar que ele fique com o senhor temporariamente. Mas vai precisar de um bom advogado que entre com o pedido de guarda no conselho de crianças".

"Obrigado. Quando posso levá-lo?"

"Hoje a tarde, depois das duas horas. Esteja aqui".

"Obrigado".

Grissom saiu mais aliviado, foi para seu apartamento, tinha que arrumá-lo, ajeitar o quarto de visitas para ser um quarto de criança. Sara tinha falado sobre uma cadeira de rodas, ele esqueceu de perguntar para o médica se precisaria realmente da cadeira.

Bom, deixe isso para lá. Eu vou arrumar o quarto e depois eu penso nisso, as portas são bastante largas e não terei problemas para passar uma cadeira de rodas, se for preciso.

Pegou seu carro e dirigiu até uma loja de móveis, encomendou uma cama com colchão, um armário apropriado para crianças, um abajur com uns peixes e marcou para a hora do almoço a entrega.

**No laboratório**

Uma pessoa ligou para o FBI identificando o Mikros, ela não quis deixar o nome, mas falou aonde ele poderia estar. Assim que eles confirmaram a informação ligaram para o laboratório.

"Brown".

"Senhor Brown, aqui quem fala é o agente Ford, do FBI, nós temos a localização do senhor Mikros".

Warrick gelou, inós achamos ele/i, respirou fundo e se acalmou. Ele ainda estava abalado com a cena que viu na casa, sabia o quanto era importante encontrá-lo.

"Eu sou um dos CSI que esteve na casa, pode passar a informação para mim".

"Certo. Uma pessoa identificou-o como sendo um hospede do hotel Hilton em Las Vegas".

"Obrigado, nós vamos até lá".

Desligou o telefone e foi procurar o pessoal, encontrou-os na sala de descanso. Catherine, Nick e Sara estavam um em cada canto. Com os rostos cansados e expressões desoladas.

"Gente, animação. Nós temos uma localização do suspeito, um agente do FBI acabou de me ligar".

Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo, mas foi Catherine quem falou primeiro.

"Vamos chamar o Brass e pedir que traga-o aqui", pensou _eu que não quero entrevistá-lo_, "Quem quer ir junto?"

"Eu", falaram ao mesmo tempo Nick e Sara.

"O.k., podem ir os dois ou os três se o Warrick também quiser ir".

"Certo".

Enquanto Catherine foi falar com o Brass, Warrick, Nick e Sara combinavam como iam agir.

**No hotel**

Mikros acordou cedo, antes das seis da manhã, estava agitado. Resolveu que iria atrás do menino, ele podia tê-lo visto e não podia deixar ninguém vivo nos seus serviços. Ligou para um dos seus contatos, ele não sabia de nada agora, mas que ele ligasse dali a duas horas e ele teria alguma coisa.

Ele desceu, foi um dos primeiros a tomar o café da manhã e saiu. Foi para um LanHouse, onde poderia ler seus email sossegado. Não queria ficar muito tempo parado principalmente no hotel, ele não confiava nos empregados.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Em uma Lan-House**

Não havia quase ninguém, Mikros sentou-se no computador mais perto da porta, se houve algum problema ele sairia rápido. Acessou seus emails e uma mensagem chamou sua atenção, estava escrito: Procurando você. Ao abri-lo, assusta-se com a mensagem.

_Eles sabem onde você está hospedado, cuidado não volte ao hotel. Precisa terminar o que começou, parece que o menino ficará com um homem chamado Gilbert Grissom, segue o endereço._

Ele anotou e apagou tudo, nada ficava na sua caixa de email. Como não pretendia voltar ao hotel, havia algumas coisas a serem feitas. Seus instrumentos estavam em uma garagem, mas ele precisava de um lugar para avaliar a nova situação e vigiar o apartamento do tal Grissom.

**No laboratório **

Brass, Vartann, Nick e Sara estavam em uma das viaturas, na outra Warrick e Sofia, mais duas viaturas com policiais. Todas na direção do hotel Hilton, com sirenes desligadas para não chamarem atenção.

Brass e Nick foram à frente, se apresentaram na recepção, o recepcionista que trabalhava avisou que a chave do quarto estava com eles, ou seja, o senhor Carton não estava no hotel. Com o mandado, Brass conseguiu o nome enquanto Nick, Sara e Warrick foram examinar as coisas dele que estavam no hotel.

**No apartamento do Grissom **

Grissom entrou em casa, jogou sua jaqueta sobre o sofá e foi até a cozinha. Ligou a cafeteira, deixou o pão para esquentar e foi até o quarto de visitas. Estava vazio, só havia uma cortina, que ele tratou de tirá-la, ela era escura e ele não queria nada feio ali.

Voltou e tomou seu café, deitou no sofá e ligou a tevê. Ficaria esperando os móveis, depois ia comprar algumas roupas. Não podia pegar nada da casa, então levaria o menino em uma loja para poder escolher com ele, o que ele queria.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

No laboratório 

Brass ligou para Catherine, ele sabia o quanto ela estava apreensiva com este caso. Ainda mais com Grissom fora, a pressão ficou maior sobre ela.

"Catherine, é o Brass. Não encontramos Mikros, ele usou o nome de Marc Carton".

"Obrigado, Brass. Vou tentar o bando de dados e ver se consigo alguma coisa".

"Certo. Estou voltando, Nick, Sara e Warrick vão revistar o quarto dele".

"Até mais".

Catherine desligou o telefone, suas têmporas estavam doendo. _Era só o que me faltava agora_. Tomou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e foi para a sala de computadores, digitou o nome de Carton, Marc e encontrou alguns lugares onde ele comprou. Muitas lojas de armas, era como se estivesse se preparando para algo.

**No apartamento**

Os moveis chegaram, os empregados estavam montado tudo enquanto Grissom supervisionava. Ficou lindo, a cor da parede era de um azul claro, _algo haver com cromoterapia por isso pintei assim_, de um lado ficou o armário branco, com puxadores no formato de tartarugas azuis, gavetas na altura certa, do outro lado estava a cama, com gavetões onde ele poderia guardar os brinquedos, havia um tipo de móbile, com aviões, helicópteros, tudo proporcional,_ para que o menino olhasse para eles quando estiver deitado_. Uma cortina tipo persiana, na cor bege.

Depois que eles terminaram, Grissom deu-lhes uma gorjeta e só então se preparou para ir até o hospital. Certificou-se que tudo estava em ordem e saiu. Seu coração estava tão feliz que ele pensou em chorar._Não entendo por que_.

**Em uma loja**

Mikros comprou uma câmera com zoom, precisava vigiar de longe. Havia marcado com um corretor para alugar um apartamento bem em frente ao prédio do Grissom. Assim podia vigiá-lo até a hora certa de agir.

**No hotel**

Sara foi a primeira a entrar no quarto, notou que ele era bem organizado. Não havia nada fora do lugar, depois Nick e por fim, Warrick. Eles se dividiram, Sara ficou com a sala de estar, Nick com o quarto e Warrick com o banheiro.

Nick conseguiu algumas digitais em um relógio, precisaria comparar com as que eles tinham. Achou uma nove milímetros escondida sob o colchão e uma submetralhadora, mas nada de serra. _Talvez ele tenha outro lugar para esconder isto_.

Warrick achou alguns fios de cabelo, mais nada. O banheiro parecia mais limpo do que normalmente seria. _Parece que ele se descuidou um pouco_.

Na sala de estar, Sara achou uma caderneta com algumas anotações, uma delas lhe chamou mais a atenção. Havia o endereço do casal, o número três e uma frase: todos devem ser eliminados. Ela gelou, o menino corria perigo ainda, isto significava que Grissom também estava em perigo.

"Ei, rapazes. Olhem isto".

"Negócios a terminar?". Leu Nick, olhou para o Warrick depois para Sara.

"Grissom precisa ser avisado".

"Não, ele pode estar vigiando. Vamos pedir para alguém vigiar o Griss, uma armadilha para pegar este louco", falou Warrick, os outros concordaram e voltaram todos para o laboratório. Havia muita coisa a fazer ainda.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

**No hospital**

Grissom chegou pontualmente às duas horas, estava nervoso. Assim que chegou pediu para chamarem a médica Andrea. Na correria de sair, ele esqueceu seu celular em casa, _ agora já era, se alguém ligar que deixe recado_. Vestiu-se de maneira formal, camisa branca, calça azul marinho e um paletó cinza. Apesar do calor, não queria que pensassem que ele era desleixado.

A médica estava no final do corredor, fez um sinal para ele ir até ela. Grissom conteve-se para não correr, mas foi andando o mais depressa que pode.

"Eu tive uma grata surpresa hoje e acho que você também vai ter".

"O que foi? O menino está bem?", ficou preocupado, não gostava de surpresas, nunca sabia se eram boas ou não.

"Ele está ótimo, considerando seu estado", depois virando-se falou "Venha Tom olhe quem está aqui".

Tom estava de pé na frente do quarto, venho andando devagarzinho, se agarrando as paredes, mas estava andando. Grissom sorriu, lembrou-se que não sabia se ele andava ou não e ainda havia a cadeira que Sara encontrou.

"Ele pode andar?"

"Parece que sim, ele só não andava por que não tinha vontade. Era mais psicológico do que físico".

Tom chegou perto dele, Grissom se abaixou e o abraçou. Um abraço a qual Tom correspondeu, Griss podia sentir o coração do menino bater acelerado. O seu também batia bem rápido. Mesmo assim Griss levantou-o e o pôs no seu colo.

"Podemos ir, doutora?"

"Claro. Volte aqui sempre que precisar, se não, daqui a uma semana para a consulta normal", falou a médica, depois passou a mão na cabeça de Tom, "Até mais, aproveitem a companhia um do outro".

Tom apenas sorriu e colocou sua cabeça no ombro do Grissom.

"Tchau, doutora. Até mais".

Saíram do hospital, pegaram um táxi e foram para um shopping ali perto. Grissom queria comprar algumas roupas e sapatos para o menino. Depois um lanche gostoso antes de irem para casa._Casa, agora esta palavra tem outro significado para mim._

**No laboratório**

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de reuniões, Sara, Nick e Warrick contaram o que acharam, além de mostrar as evidências. Catherine, Greg, Brass e Sofia escutaram com cuidado. Depois de tudo esclarecido, eles começaram a armar um plano.

"Brass, seria bom ter alguém vigiando o apartamento do Grissom, tanto ele quanto o menino, dia e noite", falou Catherine.

"Pode deixar, isso é para já". Saíram ele e Sofia, foram convocar outros para começarem a vigia.

"Vocês, vão fechar o cerco ao redor desse cara, desse tal Mikros, quero todas as evidências que possam ligar ele a esse caso e outros, tudo organizado. SE pegamos ele, ele não vai escapar da prisão perpétua". Falou Catherine mais centrada do que antes, havia uma grande chance de pegá-lo.

"Certo, vamos", falaram os outros e cada um foi fazer o que ela mandou.

**Em uma imobiliária**

"Estamos acertados então, o senhor pode ficar no apartamento por seis meses a partir de hoje, se quiser renovar e só entrar em contato comigo, senhor Carton".

"Talvez, eu goste mais da cidade e resolva ficar. Muito obrigado".

Carton apertou a mão do corretor e pegou a chave, alugou um apartamento mobiliado, de dois quartos, o prédio ficava do outro lado na mesma rua que Grissom morava. Ele estava confiante de que ninguém imaginaria seu plano.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

**No shopping**

Tom estava agarrado ao Grissom, nunca viu tanta coisa nem tanta gente, estava assustado. Mas Grissom o acalmou, foram a uma loja de roupas de criança, onde eles escolheram juntos. Cinco camisetas: cada uma com um personagem, duas calças jeans, duas bermudas e um calção. Também comprou duas sungas e um chinelo de dedo.

"Agora só falta comprar uns sapatos ou tênis, para você"

Tom falou baixinho, só para o Griss ouvir: _só tênis, não gosto de sapato._

"Certo, só tênis".

**Na frente do prédio do Grissom**

Um Tahoe estacionou e desligou o motor. Dois homens, policiais à paisana, encontravam-se nele, eram os primeiros a vigiarem o prédio. Eles receberam uma cópia da foto de Mikros e deviam comunicar imediatamente se percebessem alguém parecido com ele.

"Parece que teremos um trabalho fácil aqui".

"Eu espero que sim. Não quero confusões".

Sem ser notado, Mikros estava no seu apartamento de onde podia ter uma visão da rua toda e também podia sair sem ser visto, pois a sua garagem ficava nos fundos do prédio, que dava para a rua de trás.

Notou o carro do Grissom chegando, viu-o esperar para o portão abrir, depois desceu com o carro na garagem. Claro, que quem lhe deu a informação também tinha lhe passado a marca e a placa do carro do Grissom. Foi assim que ele reconheceu, resolveu dar uma volta e ver se era seguro chegar até a porta do prédio a sua frente.

Ao sair, notou um Tahoe parado na frente e parecia que havia pessoas nele. Guardou isso em algum canto da memória, mas segui até a porta. Estava pensando como entrar quando uma mulher com uma criança de colo saiu, ele a ajudou segurando a porta, depois que ela passou, ele entrou calmamente.

"Você viu aquilo?"

"O que?"

"Aquele homem que acabou de entrar no prédio, tem a altura certa e uma atitude suspeita".

"Será? Vamos chamar alguém".

Mikros andou até o apartamento do Griss, ficava no final do primeiro andar, ainda conseguiu vê-lo entrando com o menino no colo, carregava também algumas sacolas o que impossibilitava de fechar a porta rapidamente. Ele se aproveitou disso, assim que Griss passou a porta e desapareceu da vista, Mikros entrou atrás dele. Fechou a porta e passou a chave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

**No carro**

Grissom colocou o menino no banco de trás e colocou o cinto. Tom estava quase cochilando, logo que o carro começou a andar, ele dormiu. Grissom podia vê-lo pelo espelho, sorriu, o menino estava calmo, parecia feliz. Deu um sorriso, tomou a direção de casa.

**Em casa **

Ao entrar na garagem, abriu a porta de trás e tirou as sacolas. Depois colocou-as do lado de fora do carro, para poder pegá-las depois que pegasse o menino. Tom dormia um sono pesado, Grissom o pegou no colo, o menino nem se mexeu, apenas ajeitou-se para continuar dormindo. Depois pegou as sacolas e fechou a porta. Ligou o alarme e foi para o apartamento.

Abrir a porta foi difícil, teve que largar as sacolas para pegar a chave. Quando entrou, com o menino e as sacolas, foi até o sofá onde pretendia largar as sacolas, para poder fechar a porta.

Não teve tempo de fazer isto, alguém entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele olhou para o homem moreno, de cabelo e olhos escuros que olhavam para eles agora. O menino se mexeu, viu Griss olhando para frente e virou-se. Ao ver que era, ficou branco e falou baixinho no ouvido: _Assassino_ e agarrou-se mais ainda ao Griss.

Grissom gelou, sua arma estava longe dali, guardada no armário do quarto. Ele não podia simplesmente correr e arriscar-se levar um tiro pelas costas. Mikros sorriu, um sorriso frio, tirou uma arma do bolso e apontou para eles.

_Trim., trim. _

O telefone tocou, Grissom nem se mexeu, a secretária eletrônica ligou, _Grissom, já sabe que não estou ou não posso atender, deixe seu recado_. ouviu-se um bip.

"Griss, é o Brass. Preciso falar com você agora, se estiver por perto atenda...Então me ligue assim que chegar em casa, o.k.".

Desligou, Grissom entendeu que talvez eles soubessem que o assassino viria atrás do menino, o que ele não entendia era como o assassino descobriu que ele ficaria com o menino. Tom tremia nos braços de Griss, que estavam cansando, ele tentou se controlar e tirar alguma informação do outro.

"Quem é você? O que faz aqui?"

Mikros gargalhou assustando ainda mais Tom.

"Meu nome não lhe interessa e o que eu faço aqui, você sabe. Eu vim terminar o trabalho".

"Deixe o menino em paz, ele não pode lhe fazer mal algum, vá embora".

"Agora que você me viu, não. Mas eu não gosto de trabalhar assim", disse mexendo a mão que estava com a arma, "Vamos para outro lugar, pegue as chaves do seu carro".

Ele pegou as chaves do carro, Mikros abriu a porta e o mandou ir na frente. Grissom resolveu fazer o jogo dele e quem sabe conseguir escapar ou avisar alguém. Ainda estava com o celular no bolso, no modo vibrar por isso não se desesperou, ainda.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**No laboratório**

Brass recebeu uma ligação da dupla que vigiava o apartamento do Griss, sobre um suspeito. Tentou ligar para ele em casa, caiu na secretaria eletrônica, tentou o celular, caiu na caixa postal. _Estranho, ele nunca desliga o celular, só se ele ._.., levantou-se da cadeira.

"Não pode atender, alguma coisa aconteceu".

Catherine foi mais cedo para arrumar uns relatórios, para descansar um pouco resolveu ir até a sala de descanso, na hora que passava em frente a sala do Brass, achou estranha a atitude dele.

"Falando sozinho, Brass?"

"Grissom, está em perigo".

"Como assim, em perigo, o que aconteceu?"

Brass nem a ouviu, saiu correndo, chamou duas viaturas para acompanhá-lo e do rádio de uma das viaturas, avisou a dupla, qualquer coisa estranha eles deviam entrar em contato. Catherine assustada ligou para os outros e convocou-os para irem até o laboratório, enquanto isso ela ouviria a freqüência da polícia para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Menos de meia hora chegaram todos os CSI e foram para a sala de reuniões. Catherine andava de um lado para o outro, quando os outros chegaram, ela expôs a situação.

"Mikros está atrás do menino e consequentemente atrás do Grissom. Brass recebeu alguma ligação e saiu correndo. Não sei o que está acontecendo".

"Bom, o que sabemos é que Grissom tirou uns dias de férias para cuidar do menino. O que sabemos do tal Mikros até agora", falou Warrick

"Ele é violento, adora usar a serra e já matou mais de oito pessoas". Greg sentiu-se com as mãos amarradas.

Sara e Nick olharam para ele então Nick comentou:

"Mas não se anda com uma serra por ai, ele deve ter um lugar para guardar isso, talvez um armazém, como aquelas caixas de armazenamento".

"Como vamos descobrir?", Sara estava com o coração na mão.

Todos se olharam como se esperassem alguém sair com uma grande idéia.

**Na garagem**

Grissom foi na frente com o menino no colo, podia sentir o cano da arma nas suas costas, Mikros não sabia qual o carro era dele, mas Griss não estava disposto a arriscar a vida de Tom.

Parou em frente ao seu Tahoe, com certa dificuldade abriu o carro, quando ia colocar o menino.

"Pare, coloque-o no banco de trás, ele vai ficar ao meu lado"

"Certo", não era hora para se discutir.

Depois de arrumar o menino, Grissom sentou-se no banco da frente e Mikros atrás dele.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso, com cuidado apenas abriu-o e falou com o outro

"Para onde vamos?"

**No laboratório**

Catherine pegou o telefone viva-voz e ligou no celular do Grissom, tocou uma vez, então ela ouviu ele falar : _Para onde vamos?_ Alias, todos na sala ouviram.

**No carro**

Mikros olhou para o Grissom, depois para o menino. _Eles não sabem o que os espera._

"Siga a estrada Sunshine, perto do 120".

"Certo, mas não faça nada com o menino"

"Aqui, não. Pode deixar".

Grissom ligou o carro e segui na direção indicada.

**No laboratório**

Nick sussurrou por que não queria que sua voz fosse ouvida pelo outro.

"O que faremos?"

Catherine escreveu em um papel. _Saiam dois de vocês, avisem o Brass, ele já está a caminho. _

Nick e Sara, eram os mais próximos da porta, portanto foram eles a saírem e foram diretos para a sala de comunicação. Nick passou um rádio para o Brass, os dois policiais que vigiavam a cena também, estavam seguindo o carro.

Sara voltou para a sala de reuniões e entregou um bilhete para Catherine. _Eles estão atrás dele _. O pior agora era esperar para ver o que ia acontecer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

**No armazém **

Grissom dirigiu olhando para trás, sentiu que se ele não fizesse nada talvez nenhum dos dois sobrevivesse. O menino estava quieto, balançava um pouco o corpo, não dissera nenhuma palavra desde que foi colocado no carro.

Estavam perto do endereço indicado, assim que Grissom estacionou o carro, Mikros avisou-o:

"Nada de gracinhas, aqui não tem ninguém que possa ajudar. Vamos abrir a porta juntos, depois que você pega o menino".

**No laboratório **

Catherine, Warrick e Sara ouviam a voz de Mikros, ele estava longe e tinha nas mãos um colega, mais que isso, um grande amigo. Sara tentava conter as lágrimas, mas em seu intimo chorava como uma criança.

**No armazém **

Grissom saiu do carro assim como Mikros, pegou o menino no colo, Tom agarrou-se a ele, Griss lutava para manter-se frio, sentiu que uma lágrima correu. Fechou os olhos.

"Muito bem, siga em frente. Eu lhe digo até onde".

"Olhe, eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Você pode ficar com tudo, mas nos deixe ir".

Grissom tentou uma última cartada, não sabia se alguém estava ouvindo, nem sabia se alguma ajuda viria".

"Haha, eu trabalho por dinheiro,sim. E não costumo trair meus clientes e um cliente meu, pago caro para matar aquela família. Eu vou fazer isso e qualquer um que esteja no meu caminho".

"Então, você vai me matar também".

"Sim, siga pelo corredor dos armazéns. Eu lhe digo onde parar".

**No laboratório **

Sara não agüentou mais, saiu da sala, deixou Warrick e Catherine ouvindo e foi para fora. Ela sabia onde ficava esses armazéns, resolveu ir até lá. Nick olhou ela sair e correu atrás dela.

"Ei, onde você vai?"

"Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui, eu vou até lá, Nick. Se algo acontecer com ele, eu não sei".

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou junto. E eu dirijo".

Eles pegaram o Denalli e seguiram a sunshine.

**No caminho **

Brass e Sofia, Vartann e outros policiais seguiam a estrada, eles estavam a quinze minutos do local quando foram avisados que Mikros já estava lá. Eles precisavam se apressar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

**No armazém **

Grissom seguiu por um corredor, carregava consigo o menino, falava baixinho com ele para que ele não ficasse com medo.

"Meu filho, vai dar tudo certo".

"Ninguém me chamou assim até agora", sussurrou,"eu já me sinto recompensado".

Grissom controlou-se, aquele menino já sofrera bastante e não precisava isso. Mikros empurrou-os para um corredor, quase os derrubando.

"Vamos, por aqui".

"Corredor E, até onde vamos?"

"Eu já lhe digo, ande em frente"

**Chegando **

Brass e sua equipe estacionavam no inicio dos armazéns, recebeu uma ligação de Catherine avisando sobre o corredor que eles estavam, além disso eles estavam em poucos, a outra equipe estava a caminho.

Eles se dividiram em duas equipes, para entrarem no corredor E pelos dois lados. Mesmo assim teriam que ir com muito cuidado, eles não sabiam onde exatamente estariam os três.

**No armazém**

Grissom andou devagar, tentando ganhar tempo de alguma forma, eles chegaram quase no meio do corredor, Mikros abriu uma das portas.

"Então é aqui que você se esconde: G150".

"Isto mesmo, entrem".

Depois que Grissom entrou com o menino, Mikros entrou e fechou a porta. Chaveando por dentro, nela haviam duas cadeiras, dois armários. Um deles estava aberto, Grissom pode ver uma serra elétrica, ainda podia ver o sangue seco nela.

**No laboratório **

Catherine pegou a mão de Warrick, institivamente, ele a confortou. Ouviram Grissom falar o local, depois ouve uma estática e não ouviram mais nada.

"Oh, meu Deus. Warrick".

Catherine deixou-se abraçar por ele, ele pegou em seus braços, mas conteve-se. Afastou-a um pouco e falou firme para que ela entendesse o porque de a estar afastando.

"Vou passar o rádio para o Brass e dizer que não podemos mais ouvi-lo, certo?"

"Certo".

**No corredor E **

Brass e Sofia foram pelo inicio do corredor e Vartann e Brock, o outro policial, foram pelo fim. O rádio do carro de Brass tocou e ele acionou-o pelo controle que levava.

"Brass".

"Aqui é Warrick. Ele os levou para o G150, nos perdemos o contato".

"Ok. Estamos perto, obrigado".

**No Denalli **

Nick correu além do limite permitido de velocidade, estacionaram perto do corredor E, assim que saíram do carro conseguiram avistar Brass e o viram dobrar a direita com Sofia ao seu lado.

"Vamos, é por ali"


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

**Correndo atrás**

Nick e Sara correram o mais que puderam e alcançaram Brass e Sofia, eles estavam parados em frente a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Brass passou um radio para Vartann, eles tinham que achar uma copia.

**Dentro**

Mikros empurrou-o Grissom para perto de uma das cadeiras. Ele queria ter controle sobre os dois, para tanto jogou uma corda para Griss e mandou que ele amarrasse o menino. Grissom fez o que ele mandou, mais ou menos, amarrou de forma que ficasse fácil para o menino se soltar. Sem que Mikros notasse isso, mas o menino entendeu bem o que Grissom queria.

"Agora, sente na outra cadeira e ponha as mãos para trás. Sem brincadeiras, eu estou com o menino na mira"

"Para que isso, você vai nos matar mesmo".

"A diferença é que talvez ele não sofra, ou melhor, que você não o veja sofrer".

Grissom entendeu o que ele quis dizer, sentou-se na cadeira, elas estavam de frente uma para outra. Quando colocou as mãos para trás, Mikros aproximou-se para amarrá-lo também, nesta hora Grissom fez um sinal para o menino, para ir até a porta e tentar escapar.

O menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto Mikros estava ocupado amarrando o Grissom, Tom soltou-se e foi sem fazer barulho até a porta, conseguiu destravá-la mas era pesada demais para ele abrir.

**No corredor E **

Enquanto eles esperavam a chave ouviram a porta ser destrancada por dentro, mas ninguém a abriu, Brass fez um sinal para Sofia e ele mesmo puxou a porta.

**Tiros a esmo **

Mikros terminou de amarrar o Grissom, notou que o menino desaparecera. Ele olhou e viu o menino destravar a porta, quando quis se aproximar notou que a mesma foi aberta.

Não pensou duas vezes, não seria pego com vida. Nem ele nem o outro. Pegou a arma e atirou duas vezes, uma contra o Grissom e outra na sua própria cabeça. Caiu morto.

Sofia foi a primeira a ver o menino, ele estava assustado. Viu o 'pai' levar um tiro e tentou correr até ele. Sofia o segurou enquanto Brass, Sara e Nick entravam. Ela correu até o Grissom, ele estava sangrando muito no peito.

"Gil, não me deixe. Fica, olha para mim, fica".

Grissom olhou nos olhos de Sara, tentava manter a consciência, mas seu controle estava falhando. Ele viu o desespero dela, o corpo de Mikros no chão e se lembrou do menino.

"Sara, cuide-se e cuide do Tom para mim. Eu...eu te amo".

Ele perdeu a consciência, Nick deu a volta e soltou as amarras, os paramédicos entravam no local e já o imobilizaram, fizeram os primeiros atendimentos, ele respirava com dificuldade, então o intubaram e o levaram para a ambulância.

Sara pegou o menino com Sofia e eles foram juntos com Brass, seguindo a ambulância, enquanto Nick ficava para analisar a cena junto com Sofia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

**No laboratório**

Warrick ficou ao lado de Catherine, Greg e Archie ficaram quietos, cada um tentando controlar as lágrimas, ninguém acreditava que isso pudesse acontecer. Ouviram que os paramédicos foram chamados, não sabiam quem estava ferido, também Super David foi para a cena.

"Alguém morreu", foi só o que Greg conseguiu dizer.

**Na ambulância **

Grissom oscilava a consciência, viu que estava em uma maca, sentiu o tubo passar pela garganta, queria muito ter falado com o menino, para que ele soubesse que Tom nunca estaria sozinho agora.

Seus sinais oscilaram, os paramédicos decidiram levá-lo para o hospital mais perto, eles sabiam que ele corria risco de vida. Enquanto isso, na viatura iam Brass, Sara e Tom atrás, um oficial dirigia o carro.

"Tom, não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar com você, assim que ele melhorar, nos vamos ficar com você, certo?"

Tom apenas consentiu com a cabeça, não conhecia aquela moça. Mas ouviu o que o Griss disse para ela, então soube que talvez tivesse novamente uma família.

**No hospital **

Grissom foi direto para a cirurgia, a bala perfurou um dos pulmões e tinha se alojado perto da coluna, ele ficou em cirurgia durante quase dez horas. Eles conseguiram tirar a bala, mas não sabia ainda quais as conseqüências para ele.

Ele ficou por mais duas horas na UTI, quando seu quadro estabilizou, ele foi levado para um quarto, onde Sara e Tom o aguardavam. Eles estavam dormindo no sofá, a espera de noticias. Ela foi a primeira a acordar, ajeitou Tom e levantou-se para vê-lo, notou que Grissom estava de olhos fechados, ainda com o tubo na boca, tinha faixas sobre todo o peito, estava no soro e recebendo sangue.

Sentiu triste por ele estar assim e feliz por ele finalmente ter se revelado. Passou a mão com cuidado sobre seu rosto, ele abriu os olhos. Mesmo com o tubo ela pode vê-lo sorrir para ela.

**Dois meses depois **

Tom realmente mudou a vida do Grissom, ele comprou uma casa para ter mais espaço e alguns animais. Um cachorro, uma chinchila e um par de canários, Tom ajudava a cuidar de todos. Sara mudou-se uma semana depois da compra, eles resolveram morar juntos, todos, exceto o Ecklie, sabiam que eles estavam juntos.

Tudo pareceu correr bem. Um dia ao pegar Tom na escola, ele reclamou de dor de cabeça. Grissom ficou preocupado, ligou para Sara e avisou que levaria o menino até o hospital. Sara falou que os encontraria lá, a médica Andréa os esperava na porta, ela sabia o que estava por vir, tinha que prepará-los para isto.

"Senhor Grissom, gostaria que se despedisse do Tom, nós vamos levá-lo para outro quarto".

"Posso ficar alguns minutos com ele?"

"Claro".

Tom olhou o 'pai', as lágrimas dos dois corriam, ele queria parecer forte, mas estava com medo. Grissom ficou de joelhos e olhou o menino nos olhos, abraçou-o bem forte.

"Meu filho, você é , foi e sempre será muito importante para mim".

"Eu sei, eu aprendi a amar e ser amado, você me ensinou sobre os insetos e mamãe sobre como não explodir a casa", deu uma risada, "mas vocês me ensinaram muito mais com os exemplos do que com as palavras. Eu te amo papai".

"Eu também te amo".

Sara entrou correndo pela porta e os viu abraçados. Foi até eles e os abraçou, palavras eram desnecessárias ali. Depois a médica veio e o levou para longe deles, eles ficaram na sala de espera abraçados durante uma hora. Quando a médica Andréa voltou, eles sabiam qual era a notícia mesmo não querendo ouvi-la.

"Tom acabou de morrer, eu sinto muito. O que eu posso dizer para confortá-los é que ele morreu feliz".

Grissom abraçou Sara e eles choraram juntos. Eles sabiam que Tom tinha pouco tempo, mas esperavam que não fosse tão curto. Grissom ligou para o laboratório avisando que eles não iriam trabalhar para cuidar do enterro, Catherine perguntou se podia fazer alguma coisa.

"Não, apenas avise os outros. Eu vou ficar uns dias fora e a Sara também".

"Certo".

Eles prepararam o enterro dele, um caixão simples, um túmulo no chão, em um cemitério jardim. E sobre a lápide, apenas o nome com a data. Tom não queria nada escrito, pois achava que tudo o que era importante, eles haviam falado. Não precisava de nada para relembrar.

Todos os CSI foram, foi muito triste pois todos sabiam a ligação forte que o Grissom tinha por crianças. Terminado o enterro, eles se dispersaram, ficando só Grissom, Sara e Brass.

"O que vocês vão fazer agora?"

Grissom deu um sorrisinho de lado, olhou para a Sara com cara de safado.

"Que pergunta, Brass. Encher a casa de crianças, nossas ou adotadas"

Sara olhou para ele, ainda com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, _ele estava falando sério_.

"Senhor Grissom, deixe-me lembrá-lo que o primeiro filho também vai ser chamar Tom".

"Claro, senhora Grissom. Quando ele vier..."

Sara pegou a mão dele e a pos sobre sua barriga.

"Se Deus quiser, daqui a oito meses".

Grissom abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Apenas a puxou para si e a beijou. _Isto deve ser felicidade._

FIM


End file.
